bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Tōsen
Kaname Tōsen (東仙 要, Tōsen Kaname?). He was originally captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, but has since left Soul Society for other goals. His lieutenant and acting replacement is Shūhei Hisagi. Appearance Tōsen has dark skin and dark brown hair (purple in the anime). He wears the traditional shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulder and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wears an orange scarf around his neck, white boots, and black, fingerless gloves. He has been blind since birth. He usually wears a clear visor, although this was not always the case. Tōsen, like Aizen and Gin, has changed his outfit after defecting from Soul Society. He now wears clothing similar to the arrancar along with longer gloves, smaller goggles, and his hair let down. Personality Tōsen's creed in life is to "take the path with the least bloodshed;" it was for this reason that he felt it necessary to follow Sōsuke Aizen. Tōsen, along with Gin Ichimaru was identified by Kenpachi Zaraki as being afraid of death. Tōsen also has several unique relationships with the arrancar. Tōsen thinks of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in the same matter as Kenpachi Zaraki; a killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world. Wonderweiss Margera seems to have a large affection towards him. Tōsen explains that this is because they are both pure spirits, and that pure spirits tend to attract and follow each other. In a recent omake, Tōsen takes over Gin Ichimaru's Arrancar Research Time where he literally cuts Gin out of the picture. Tōsen goes on to explain the use of the Orb of Distortion, ending with him patting Wonderweiss affectionately. History Tōsen dedicated his life to following the path with the least bloodshed when a woman special to him died. She herself followed this path and Tōsen idolized her for it. Her dream was to become a Shinigami and use her powers to maintain a peaceful world. Soon after she was accepted by the Academy, however, her husband killed her because she scolded him for killing a comrade over a petty argument. Tōsen took her zanpakutō upon her death and vowed that he would fight for justice without unnecessary bloodshed from then on. Shortly after, Tōsen joined the shinigami. Tōsen met up with his now good friend, Sajin Komamura, while he was still in the shinigami academy. They took to each other quickly, because at that point Komamura was ashamed of his fox head and Tōsen could not see it. Komamura joined the shinigami and they became close friends and eventually captains in the Gotei 13, though the exact details aren't known. Before becoming a captain, it was known that Tōsen was in the 5th Division. When Aizen was still the lieutenant of the 5th Division, Tōsen was already on good terms with him. Years later, Kenpachi Zaraki came into Seireitei and killed the former captain of the 11th Division. Ever since that day, Tōsen saw Kenpachi as a monster who served no purpose but to create chaos and would eventually break the tenuous peace of Soul Society. Zanpakuto Suzumushi (Pure Insects): In its regular state, Suzumushi looks like a regular katana. Its crossguard is shaped like a tear drop, and at the wide part of the teardrop are several teardrop-shaped holes. Hanging off the tear's tip is a small ring. Unlike most zanpakutō, Suzumushi has two shikai commands, each producing a unique automatic effect. Additionally, he is unique in that his zanpakutō was not originally his; it belonged to the unnamed friend who set him on his path. :*[[Shikai]]: ::Shikai Special Ability: ::-Suzumushi's regular release command is "Cry", which has the automatic effect of projecting a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. (This comparatively humane and painless technique fits with Tōsen's self-presentation as a proponent of justice.) ::-Suzumushi's second release command is "smash his limbs", which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō (Crimson Flying Locusts) form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tōsen moves the blade around him in a circle, a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on his opponents. Suzumushi's bankai, named Enma Kōrogi (閻魔蟋蟀, Enma Kōrogi? lit. Enma Cricket; Viz: Field Cricket),5 creates a large, black dome centered at Tōsen's location and anchored to the ground with ten rings. Anyone within the dome loses the ability to sense anything around them, what Tōsen called Mumyō (無明, Mumyō? lit. ignorance). The only sense they retain is that of touch. The weakness of this technique is that which makes Tōsen immune to it: Suzumushi itself. Anything touching Suzumushi's hilt is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses.